bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Siva Afi Ramna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10366 |no = 1196 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Her final wish was for the happiness of the one she loved. However, she also understood the tragedy about to unfold. Even so, all she could do was hope. In the end the strength of her love brought about a miracle. The flames that rose from her body devoured everything remaining on the battlefield. Records left by individuals later tell the following of the battle's end: "Those gentle flames purified the souls of all they touched." |summon = He's a strong, kind person. Yet frail and sensitive as well. That's why I love him! |fusion = I was wrong... Strength is limitless, isn't it? The way you demonstrate it is admirable! |evolution = I will accept all of your joy, sadness, regret, rage, and pride. Because you are so dear to me. | hp_base = 5086 |atk_base = 1850 |def_base = 1382 |rec_base = 1885 | hp_lord = 6454 |atk_lord = 2507 |def_lord = 2032 |rec_lord = 2396 | hp_anima = 7346 |rec_anima = 2158 |atk_breaker = 2745 |def_breaker = 1794 |def_guardian = 2270 |rec_oracle = 2634 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2269 | hp_oracle = 5561 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Ardent Conviction |lsdescription = 15% damage reduction from Earth types, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage & nullifies all status ailments |lsnote = 150% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Climbing Gladius |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP & greatly boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1400 - 1600 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP & 120% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Violet Pyre |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP & boosts Def, Rec and boosts Fire types' Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (2100 - 2400 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP, 130% Def/Rec & 120% elemental damage |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Dragon Dance: Telpshicor |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes & boosts Fire elemental damage and 50% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Purifying Flame |esitem = |esdescription = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |evofrom = 10365 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Siva afi'' is a traditional Samoan fire knife dance. *''Telpshicor'' or Terpsichore is one of the Muses; daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne, the goddesses of the inspiration of literature, science, and the arts in Greek mythology. Terpsichore is the goddess of dance and chorus. |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Ramna4 }}